


Dinner Time

by Aravis_Bryir



Series: California One-Shots [6]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: California, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis_Bryir/pseuds/Aravis_Bryir
Summary: "Prepare yourselves to have the best fucking roast you've ever tasted."
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: California One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dinner Time

Hannah stood on the balcony of the California apartment. A cool breeze licked her face as the sun began to set. She was too far away to see the sea but could smell the salty water on the air. She liked that smell.  
She could also smell dinner being made inside too. Whatever Ethan was making smelled good. She liked dinners in California. It was her, Lex and Ethan sat around the table together. Lex and Ethan always made sure that their work schedules allowed them to be home at dinner, even if they had to leave again straight afterwards. It was nice. Hannah liked that they always made that effort to have their daily family time. It was a lot better than dinner back at the trailer in Hatchetfield.   
“Dinner time, Banana.” Ethan called out to her from the kitchen. “Come and grab your plate and take it to the table.”  
Hannah came inside from the balcony and picked up her plate from the very edges so that she wouldn’t be touching the hot part. Tonight’s dinner was Ethan’s specialty: Spaghetti Bolognese.  
“See anything interesting out there?” He asks as they sit down at the table.  
“Seagull.” Hannah said. “No stars yet.”  
“There’ll probably be a few out after dinner.”  
She nods. “Where’s Lexi?”  
“Still coming home from work. Though she should be here any minute.”  
Right on cue, Lex comes through the front door closing it behind her. Hannah gets up from her seat and runs to give her sister a hug.  
“Hey, Banana. Something smells good.  
“Spaghetti.”  
“I should’ve guessed, that’s all Ethan knows how to make.” The two of them walk over to the circular dining table and sit down.  
“Hey! I can cook other things.” He says.  
“Yeah? Like what?”  
“Uh… I made lasagne the other day.”  
“That’s a kind of pasta, and so is spaghetti. I think you need to branch out of Italian pasta, babe.” Lex picks up a fork full of Bolognese and begins eating, Hannah and Ethan already doing the same.  
“You love pasta, though.”  
“Yeah, in moderation, not every night.”  
“Alright then, next time I’m cooking I’ll make you a fucking roast chicken dinner.”  
Lex laughs. “I look forward to seeing you try. I’ll make sure there’s a pizza in the freezer for when you inevitably burn all the food.”  
“Since when did I ever burn food?” Ethan asks.  
“You make pasta in water, there’s no fire risk. Probably why it’s the only thing you ever make.” Lex sits back in her chair, smiling at Ethan.  
Hannah giggled at the back and forth.  
“You believe in me, right, Split?” Ethan asks her. “I could cook a roast if I wanted to.” He tickles her sides.  
She tries to bats his hands away, still giggling. “I like pizza.”  
Lex laughs. “She’s on my side, Green. Hannah would rather have my frozen pizza then whatever shrivelled up burnt mess you’ll try to feed us.”  
“Well, on Friday you two better prepare yourselves to have the best fucking roast you’ve ever tasted.” He was ready to prove the girls wrong.  
“Good luck.”  
“I don’t need your luck, I’ve got my own skills, thank you very much.” He grinned across at Lex.  
“I’ve yet to see evidence of these ‘skills’ you claim to have.” She ate another mouthful.  
“You’re currently eating my skilfully made Bolognese, babe.” He smirked.  
“There is no skill that goes into Spaghetti Bolognese, it’s the staple of broke college kid food, apart from instant noodles.”  
“I don’t hear any complaints about the taste of my ‘broke college kid food.’”  
By that time, Hannah had finished eating her serving. “More?”  
“Sure, split, there’s more in the pot, careful it’ll still be hot.” Ethan says breaking away from his conversation with Lex.  
“Not too much more, I don’t want you getting a stomach ache.” Lex added as Hannah disappeared into the kitchen. “Where were we?”  
“You were saying how fabulous my cooking is and how I’ll be making such a delicious roast, and that you love me so much.”  
“Ha-ha.” Lex said sarcastically.  
“What!” He puts a hand over his heart over-dramatically. “You don’t love me?”  
She scoffs. “You know I love you.”  
“Then you should enjoy my cooking regardless of whether you think I’m good at it or not.”  
“Loving you means that I can tell you when your cooking sucks.” She stands up with a now empty plate and taking it to the kitchen. Ethan follows her.  
“You don’t really think my food sucks, do you?”  
“Not your pasta.” She kisses him on the cheek as she puts the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. “I’ve yet to see anything else come from you.”  
“You better prepare for the best meal of your life then.”  
“I look forward to it.” She kisses him on the lips, they break apart when they here something shatter and a yelp from Hannah. They turn around to find that on the walk back to the table with her second helping, she had tripped the plate and spaghetti crashing to the floor with her landing on top of it.  
“Sorry.” Hannah says, tears forming in her eyes as she sits up, chest and arms covered in Bolognese sauce.  
“It’s okay, Banana.” Lex says as she and Ethan go over to her.  
Ethan picks her up off the floor so that she doesn’t risk her bare feet getting cut by the plate shards. “Does it hurt anywhere?”  
“Knee.” She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, tears running down her cheeks, spreading the sauce onto Ethan’s shirt.  
He looked at her knee, which had the beginnings of a bruise forming, but nothing more. “It’s just a bruise, you’ll be okay, Banana.”  
“You two go to the bathroom and clean yourselves up, you’re both covered in Bolognese. I deal with this mess.” Lex gestured to the food and broken plate on the floor.  
Ethan nods and carries Hannah to the bathroom, grabbing her pyjamas on the way.  
Ten minutes later, Hannah comes out free of sauce and tears, now in her favourite Disney pyjamas, to find Lex finishing up mopping over the spill.  
“All better?” She asks Lex.  
“Yep, it’s all cleaned up now, and so are you.”  
“Sorry about plate.”  
“That’s okay, we’ve got others.” Lex gives her a hug and a kiss on top of her head. “How about you go and put on a movie before bed?”  
Hannah nods and runs over to the TV to find something to watch. Ethan then emerges from the bathroom, shirtless carrying the dirty clothes. Lex can’t help but stare at her shirtless boyfriend.  
“Like what you see?” He waggles his eyebrows at her.  
She pokes her tongue out at him. “Make sure you put those clothes in a bucket to soak with stain remover.”  
“That’s what I was going to do, babe.” He kisses her before going into the small laundry room.  
Lex goes over to Hannah and sits beside her. “What’ll it be tonight?”  
“Spiderman.” Hannah said. She loved all the Spiderman movies, or any movie with spiders in it, especially Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
“There are a lot of Spiderman movies, Banana, which one are we watching tonight?”  
“Cool one.” She pointed at the screen which now displayed the opening titles for Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse. It had been dubbed the ‘cool one’ by Hannah who loved the colourful animation.  
“Spiderverse tonight, huh?” Ethan said, sitting down next to Lex, now with a shirt on, and wrapped his arm around her. Lex rested her head on his shoulder as the three of them settled in to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out how proud of myself I am for being able to spell Spaghetti Bolognese without needed spellchecker


End file.
